


Unconditional

by neednot



Series: Faith & Skepticism [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednot/pseuds/neednot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully reflects on the loss of Queequeg. Written for leiascully's XFWC Prompt: Pets on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

She was going to miss that damn dog. 

It’s not that she was a dog person—that was Mulder, through and through—but more that the dog made her think of her father and now, that too was gone. 

He would’ve loved the name Queequeg. Even though it was a ridiculous name. 

Now her father–there was a dog person. Dogs loved unconditionally, he said. Dogs weren’t like people. 

She knows this, of course. People love on conditions even when they say they don’t. Her father loved on conditions of her success. Her mother loves on the condition of  _please Dana don’t mention what you’ve done at work this week I don’t want to hear it_. Even Mulder loves on conditions. Mulder loves on the condition of  _I know you don’t believe me Scully but hear me out, okay?_ Mulder loves on  _You may not believe what I’m saying but trust me._

She does. Trust him. 

And after tonight, she’s realized, she may even be a little in love with him. Conditionally, of course, but still. 

But for the dog to die—it hurts. It does. Because she’s lost the only thing in her life that did love her unconditionally, that didn’t ask for anything in return. And for it to be eaten by an alligator, on a damn X-file? 

She can’t decide if it’s ironic or if fate is just that cruel. 

She wonders if Mulder is in love with her. She knows he loves her, conditionally, but in love? 

Is she in love?

Maybe she’s not. Maybe she’s just lonely, sad, because she’s lost too many people and it’s nice to have someone who cares about her.

Maybe she should just get another dog.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got a Tumblr so I could be more involved in fandom, so if you'd follow me I'd really appreciate it. It's mainly X-files/Jessica Jones (and I'm super new to fandom so yeah, shameless promo.)  
> need-not.tumblr.com


End file.
